


to stand on top of the world

by ClassyGreyDove (justamostlyabandonedficaccount)



Series: how many shrinks to fix a lightbulb? (less than it takes to fix me) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Chris/victor vaguely implied and one-sided, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, t because chris as a character cannot be rated g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamostlyabandonedficaccount/pseuds/ClassyGreyDove
Summary: Christophe Giacometti is one step away from the top.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov
Series: how many shrinks to fix a lightbulb? (less than it takes to fix me) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038614
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	to stand on top of the world

Christophe Giacometti is one step away from the top.

One step.

But that one step is, at times, a mountain.

It's really only one jump away.

One rotation too much.

Two points too far. Then five. Then ten. Then more. Viktor towers above, and Chris looks up and sees the hope fading from his eyes, a martyr for the public, dancing to the tune of fans and money and country.

Chris is tired and a little bit bitter, but not in the way most would think.

Viktor is his best friend, but Chris wasn’t able to help him. Sure, he could drag him out to parties, kiss him, tease him, promise him that Chris would catch up, but it wasn’t enough.

Helplessly, Chris could only watch as the world destroyed his friend from the inside out, building him up and tearing him down, until none could climb the icy pedestal to reach him.

Chris hasn’t wanted to win purely for the sake of winning since he first entered the Senior competitions, and saw his friend, wearing a noose made of ribbons.

He tries. He tries so hard, but unlike Viktor, Chris has not given everything to the ice. He still has family, friends that aren’t rink mates, goes to bars and clubs, dates and dances. Ice takes up so much of his life, but not all of it, not like Viktor.

He enjoys other hobbies—especially pole dancing, the thrill, beauty, and sensuality of it is delightfully exciting—despite skating being his top priority, and the price is an increasingly distant friend and a constant silver medal.

It’s awfully high, from where he stands, far above the rest of humanity, alone with seemingly no way down.

He worries, sometimes, when Viktor and he meet up at competitions and get wildly drunk—sometimes even on the night before competitions. He knows for a fact Viktor was still at least mildly tipsy when he skated at Trophee de France. It stings that despite that, Viktor’s score remained as untouchable as ever.

It stings for a lot of reasons, only one of which Chris is ashamed. When Chris sees his friend across the table, across his phone, across the podium, he sees a frozen tundra between them, and knows all he can do is hope that one day, it will melt.


End file.
